Umbrella
by Chimpukampu
Summary: Origin warning. Post-reveal AU. In which Adrien needs to do something to patch up with Marinette, and the kwamis were to blame.
1. Part I

Their relationship was back from square one.

It was not about a bubble gum, or any similar situation caused by some misunderstandings. Or something caused by Chloe.

The blame this time was their Miraculous.

Who would've though that Marinette was Ladybug and Adrien was Chat Noir all along?

It was an unplanned revelation - or probably only to them since Master Fu was there - in an unexpected place and unexpected time. It wasn't even an accident wherein they were forced to de-transform because they ran out of time, or because their Miraculous was taken.

According to their kwami, it was an inevitable moment.

"Is it also inevitable that Marinette will hate me?" Adrien groaned while fixing his things for school.

"Why did you say that?" Plagg responded while munching his cheese.

"She won't look at me. She won't greet me. She won't even talk to me even though I initiated it. And damn if she runs away whenever she sees me."

The black kwami tilted his head. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"What's new to that? She's been practically doing that from the start."

"Chat Noir didn't have any problems on that with Ladybug and Marinette from the start." Adrien ogled at him, then sighed. "She must be disappointed on me."

Plagg rolled his eyes and flew towards his human. He already heard that same line for a million times, and didn't want to damper a sour mood anymore, especially on a gloomy weather.

"Listen to me, young man. It's her loss, not yours." he advised, waving his small hand in the air. "There are so many fishes in the sea, and the cat in you will not gonna have problems on that. You're a one hell of a pedigree."

"But the cat in me doesn't want any random fish. She's one of a kind, Plagg."

 _Why did I end up taking care of this dense, lovesick doofus?_ Plagg asked himself.

"Then why don't you go fishing."

"Fishing?"

The kwami smacked himself mentally upon seeing a dubious face. "Not that fishing, Adrien. It's _fishing_."

"Oh. _Fishing_."

"Yeah, fishing. Not the literal one."

Adrien blinked. Thrice. "I thought we're going to use rods and herrings."

 _Tikki!_ Plagg screamed with a wish that kwamis can communicate telepathically. _Let's exchange spot!_

"Adrien." he shook his head face-palmed. "My opinion for you has changed. Drastically changed."

"Marinette is not a fish -"

" _Adrien_."

"Yes?"

" _Go_ _fishing!_ For _information_! Get a grip, will you?"

The model gaped at his kwami's erupted anger, then realized his idiocy. He was acting like a dense, lovesick doofus, not a calm and collected one.

Didn't Nino told him once that Marinette was a person you would want to befriend with? She was kind and sweet and always there for you. Very _Ladybug_ -like.

No wonder he wasn't surprised that his _Lady_ and his _Princess_ were the same person.

An idea struck him. He looked at the jade charm tied on his bag and grinned.

He'll never end this day without a reconciliation.

"Plagg." he said. "Let's go fishing."

Plagg gave an exasperated sigh as he slipped inside Adrien's raincoat, trying to hide a smile.

 _Finally._


	2. Part II

When she first saw Adrien, she didn't hate him. She was pissed off.

When she first saw Chat Noir, she didn't like him. She was curious.

If her curiosity killed the cat, then her feelings was the best example.

It's not that she wanted to kill the cat, or that her feelings was killed by her curiosity. The revelations killed her feelings that led her curiously to the cat.

"Am I a shallow person, Tikki?" Marinette asked without moving from her chair. "Falling in love with a guy who is actually my masked partner-in-crime?"

She was slumped on her desk for hours, and for the first time, didn't care if she'd be late for school.

Tikki was staring at her for hours as well, thinking of comforting words that would not be twisted by her illogical mind. She could feel her human, _really_ feel her, and willing to do her very best to appease her fragile heart. But her patience was on the edge already, and about to snap in a minute.

How many times did she tell her that love blurs everything? That love is blind? That logic didn't exist in love?

"I've been blind-sided by my feelings." her human murmured, with tears threatening to fall again. "It was him all along, and I never noticed it."

"Now that you know that Adrien is Chat Noir..." the red kwami asked, "Did your feelings changed?"

"That's the frustrating part. It didn't."

"Then tell him how you feel."

"I can't. He's in love with Ladybug, not Marinette."

 _Here we go again_ , Tikki rolled her eyes. If only she could trade places with Plagg.

"But I have to gather myself and not let my emotions rule. We have akumas to hunt and Paris to save."

One thing she liked about Marinette was her sensibility. Though it pained her to see her mental struggles, she didn't say it.

She has to realize everything by herself.

"Marinette." Tikki smiled. "We're late."

The designer sighed, stood up and gathered her things. She bid goodbye to her parents and went straight to school.

"You got lucky, Marinette!" Alya greeted her as she entered the room. "Our teacher was late!"

Marinette gave a weak smile, then frowned when she saw the blonde hair sitting on the front.

"Hi Marinette, how's... "

Adrien's voice trailed off when she looked away until she settled on her seat. He even looked behind to see her but her eyes were focused somewhere else.

Their best friends noticed the interaction, but before they could ask them about it, their teacher entered.

"I'm sorry I'm late. The traffic was congested due to this bad weather." Ms. Mendeleiev narrated as she began her roll call.

"What was that, girl?" Alya interrogated during their lunch break. "You snubbed Adrien back there. What's wrong with you?"

"Snubbed? I didn't. I... " _was trying to hide my embarrassment_ , Marinette wanted to add.

"You did. And you ruined your chances. He wants to talk to you and you brushed him off!"

"You know I can't say coherent words to him."

"I might believe you." Alya countered with a beady eye. "If this happened several months ago."

Marinette was silent.

Her relationship with Adrien improved recently. She was able to hold a conversation without stuttering anymore. She was able to hang out with him even outside school. She even considered him as her best friend next to Alya.

But that was before she knew he was Chat.

She felt stupid, acting like a child being tricked by treats, even though nobody tricked her in the first place.

She didn't want to give Adrien a cold shoulder, but because of the revelation, she didn't know how to act anymore.

"There's no problem between me and Adrien, Alya. I'm okay. He's okay. We're both okay."

"Really? Then prove it."

Marinette bit a curse when she spotted Nino and Adrien walking towards them. The three must have talked behind her back, and knowing the aspiring reporter, Alya was the one who planned this entrapment.

Green eyes locked her blue ones, trying to pry her consciousness as the bearer drew closer. It took Marinette's strength to shut her eyes and control her conflicting emotions to pour out.

"Hi, Marinette." Adrien greeted.

She opened her eyes upon hearing his voice. Why didn't she noticed how he sounded like Chat?

He was still looking at her, with bright eyes and smug face. He looked like Adrien, and at the same time, like Chat.

And that annoyed her the most.

Marinette abruptly stood up, made three steps backwards, and gave a robotic wave. "Uh, ah. Oh well. Gotta go. Now."

Then she ran away, leaving her three friends with shocked face.

"Okay, dude. You freaked her out." Nino said as she patted Adrien's back. "This was worse than what she usually did before."

Adrien didn't say anything at all, even after he was grilled back and forth mercilessly by Alya. He filled his mind with everything about Marinette, replaying the sight before she escaped.

Before the day ends, he'll capture Marinette.

By hook or by crook.


	3. Part III

If the librarian didn't check her, Marinette would never notice the closing time.

She buried herself with books about fashion and designs to distract herself from Alya's missed calls, and somehow succeeded for the last few hours. It might be pure luck that her best friend didn't raid the whole school facilities to find her alone in the Arts section. Or maybe she _did_ went to the library, but failed to see her.

She looked at the raindrops outside the window sill. The sky was fairly gray since morning, and the weather didn't gave her the sunset view she usually expect after class. It reminded her about an umbrella, that she was supposed to bring one but didn't because she went out before rain showers.

To make the story short, she forgot it.

She collected her things and carefully settled Tikki inside her bag. She didn't want to disturb the cookie-loving kwami from her slumber. Snickering, she left the premise.

Good thing that her house was a five-minute walk, so there wasn't an issue with her in terms of travel. She'd just run in the rain. And if a problem occurred, she'd transform into Ladybug.

The halls were empty, and so was the locker area. And since Alya stopped calling her two hours ago, Marinette knew her that all of her classmates went home already.

Which was why she didn't expect to see a familiar figure waiting outside.

A handsome model leaning on a pillar with a rainy weather as a backdrop was a sight, and for Marinette it was perfect picture of solitude. On his hand was a closed black umbrella, with its pointed edge tapped on the floor.

Adrien felt her presence, and looked towards a beautiful girl in twin tails, with large blue eyes complementing her doll-like face. She was alone, with her dark hair blended among the shadows, and her petite figure was wrapped by soft illumination that came from the hallway's lamp.

The two youngsters stared each other for a whole minute, unable to tear their attentions away, until the loud, crackling noise of a thunderstorm cut it.

Marinette jolted, as well as Adrien who blushed and moved his head away.

The designer walked towards the entrance shyly, then stopped a meter away from the model. She didn't want to let the cat get her tongue, and proved it by striking a conversation.

"No-not a nice weather today, huh?"

He was surprised, but happy that his Lady finally talked. "Yo-you're right. Not a nice weather. Totally."

"Waiting for someone?"

"Yeah." he answered. "You."

Now that made the cat got her tongue.

Her silence was painful for Adrien to bear, and even though he wanted to break it, he couldn't think of words to say.

He spent hours thinking about Ladybug and Marinette, and realized how little he knew about these two persona. That he was a dense idiot for not connecting the dots, and his biased feelings blinded him from identifying his true love. How many sleepless nights had he suffered because he fell in love with his Lady and Princess at the same time?

Marinette could feel the tension in the atmosphere, and knew that she caused it. Fidgeting, she looked around for a topic, and noticed the item on his hand.

"Tom gave this to me when we checked you out today. It was Alya's idea, not mine." he explained.

He respected her territorial boundaries, controlling the Chat in him to visit her room or sniff all over Paris for her answer. But he was also a teenage boy that has a streak of impatience.

"What gave you the hint that I'm still here?"

He didn't detect any anger or irritation on her voice. "Just a hunch, actually. Plagg can sense his fellow kwamis and told me that Tikki was somewhere around the vicinity, and since you're a type of person who doesn't hide in obvious places, school was the top on my list."

"So you fetched me an umbrella." she stated. "With a wild guess that I'm here?"

"Let's just say, I fetched _my_ umbrella." he answered with a grin. She kept it, and the thought warmed him. "And even I can't read your heart, I can still read your mind. We're partners, right?"

The way he opened the umbrella and let the rain bounced on its top was nostalgic, and both felt a déjà vu when he handed it to her. Something similar happened in the past, and while they were strangers back then, they also got into a _sticky_ situation that required some clarifications.

Her eyes grew large on his gesture, like a deep blue ocean drowning his sense of reality. He wanted to hug her, take her, and claim her as his, but scared that the ocean might not be as shallow as it seem. That it was dangerous for his emotions to be indulged on that short fantasy.

She reached for the silver handle, then hesitantly withdrew her hand. But his hand grabbed hers, and wrapped it for her to take the umbrella. The action was very symbolic, and Marinette couldn't help but shed a tear.

Adrien panicked "My Lady, did I -"

"No. And I'm sorry." she interjected while shaking her head. "But...can I make a confession?"

She took his raised brow as a yes.

"When I first got the Miraculous, I..was hesitant. I refused to accept that I was chosen to have some powers and save Paris from Hawkmoth's control. An ordinary girl that's plain and clumsy?"

 _You're not_ , he wanted to say but didn't. He kept silent and let her continue.

"Tikki somehow convinced me that I can, but when I first saw the akuma, I got scared. Then there's this hyperactive boy in a kitty costume running around, foolishly hitting the enemy without thinking at all."

"But you fell. On him." he interrupted, then chuckled when he saw the Ladybug-like glares. With or without the mask, he still finds it adorable.

"Yeah. Literally. But that was clumsy on my part. At least we didn't end up as enemies." she sighed. "Without you, I'll not be able to use my Lucky Charm. Without you, I might not get that resolution to accept my destiny even though Stoneheart's mess was my fault. Without you, I...Ladybug will not exist."

Her words touched his heart, like a needle pricking it continuously. It was swelled with love and happiness that he was the reason behind her actions. That somehow, he influenced Marinette's life without him knowing.

"Thanks." he answered, controlling the lump on his throat. "But...can I also make a confession?"

She beamed at him like a sunshine. "We're being honest today, huh?"

"Blame the rain." he responded, then waited a few second of silence. "Did you know that I used my Miraculous as an escape to reality?"

There was a hitch on her voice, but didn't stop him to continue. "All my life I've been shackled by Agreste's name, and more when my mother was gone. Every move I was monitored, and my friends were limited. I have to show an image of a perfect son, not only to the public but to my father as well, with a hope that I might win his attention. When I became Chat Noir, I didn't care about the consequence...until I met Ladybug. She made me realized the quote ' _with great power comes a great responsibility_ '. She gave me an importance not only as a partner but as a friend, that I have this weird side that exist. It exist, but I didn't acknowledge it. Then there's this classmate named Marinette, who hated me at first, but still showed me a different side of my reality. She made me enjoy school, met new friends, and discover a life of a normal human being. Too bad she won't talk normally to me."

"Ah. That's. Uh." she gaped, and it made him laugh. She also laughed.

"So, you're not disappointed that I'm Ladybug?" she asked which earned an incredulous stare.

"Of course not. Not because Ladybug's not Chloe, but because it was you." he answered, then frowned. "Are you disappointed that I'm Chat Noir?"

She gave him the same incredulous stare. "Of course not. In fact, I'm happy he's not a ten-year old kid or a sixty-year old gigolo."

"That's mean." he frowned on her pursed smile, the snorted. "So..nothing will change, right?"

"Yeah. Everything will stay the same."

Then they realized that they've been holding hands for quite a long time. Flustered, they both released their grasp, as well as their grip on the handle.

"Adrien, I - "

"Marinette, I - "

Their mistake made the umbrella dropped on their heads, and since Adrien was a bit taller, he crouched a little on the impact. His bad luck kicked in when the umbrella shut and pressed their heads together. Or probably it was Marinette's luck because his lips touched hers.

It felt like a lighting had struck them, piercing their insides as their senses filled each other. They swore mentally that they heard their kwamis' voices outside the sheet with a ' **Pound it!** ' cheer, and bet that they did a fist bump as well.

Her lips was soft, like a sweet strawberry that he could crave everyday. It was a strange feeling, but pleasant enough to make his mind crazy. He breathed her, and it was amazing.

The umbrella fell on the wet ground, and cued her to move away. It took them seconds to register what happened, and with a beet-red face, she apologized first.

"Oh my gosh, I - I'm sorry. It was an accident -"

Suddenly, Adrien grabbed her and pressed her lips back to his again. She blinked, then closed her eyes when his passion ate her. Wholeheartedly. Her mind went blank, and succumbed to her desires by fisting his blonde hair with her hand while the other was holding his back.

He snaked his hand on her waist, then the other on her face, caressing it as he explored her. She opened up, then followed his lead as their tongues intertwined. Their bodies were hot, like they were on fire, but the raindrops cooled them enough to enjoy its comfort. Their clothes were already drenched before it became a heavy downpour, but they didn't mind it.

When he gasped for air, she attacked him. Teeth were clashed, Lips were nibbled. It was her payback, with a very sweet revenge since both felt gooey and lost.

The release was unsatisfying, but they had to or they'll both die due to oxygen deprivation.

"Wow." she uttered, then looked at the disheveled boy with unruly, wet hair but with a glint on his eye.

"Now that's...not an accident" he supplied with a loop sided grin. He was holding a drenched girl with a ruined hairstyle and a plumped lips he happily made.

"You looked like a wet kitten."

"And I made you wet."

He snickered when she rolled her eyes and stumped his feet. When he gave a pained look, she giggled. God, how he adored her!

"I take it back."

"Take back what?"

"When I asked that nothing will change." he said. "I take it back."

Her head tilted with a question and answered by a warm embrace.

"Marinette, I love you."

She froze on his grasp, and felt the warm tears rolled on his shoulder. He felt the quivering of her mouth against his chest, muttering words he couldn't form, but her actions were loud enough to make him cry. Loving the girl behind the mask was his happiness, and never imagined that it'll be reciprocated.

"Things will never remain the same after this, right?" she whispered.

"Some things will, but some just improved for the better."

"Adrien?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you too."

He cradled her face and saw her smug expression. "Then I think we've established that you and I were made for each other."

Two hopelessly-in-love teenagers laughed as they shared another passionate kiss under the rain.

.

.

.

.

Next day came, and Ms. Bustier announced that Adrien and Marinette were be absent due to flu.

"I can't believe she went home soaking wet yesterday." Alya told Nino, who was now sitting beside her. "Call me her friend, but she really deserved that 38-degrees temperature."

"Try to ask my man, who went overboard these past few days till he ended up sick." Nino said while showing his girlfriend a message log.

"Wow, I never though Adrien was a _wordy_ person."

"He normally isn't, but today's different. Which means he's not okay."

"Both our best friends were not here." she pondered. "Do you think they passed their sickness to each other?"

"A wishful thinking, and miraculous if it's true."

"Hey, miracles do happen."

He eyed her with a raised brow. "Are we betting some bucks here?"

"Same rules, same amount." she smirked, folding a Euro on the desk. "Let's see who's going to admit the relationship first."

 **\- END -**


End file.
